Пошук роботи
У суспільстві все влаштовано так, природа людини така, що вона не може вміти робити все ідеально. Причому, може робити тільки щось одне в один час... Тільки одну роботу. Звісно, є люди, які працюють на різних роботах. Але багато людей мають одну основну роботу, яка є основним джерелом прибутку. Така робота підтримує їх сім'ю (родину) грішми. Це називається гріхаста-ашрам, коли людина бере відповідальність за себе, свою другу половинку - дружину чи чоловіка), дітей, заробляє на них (ну, хтось з них може й працювати, звісно, але діти - далеко не одразу, їм треба вивчитись, знати роботу також)... Мотиватором для багатьох людей є гроші. І вони навіть готові піти на гріховну роботу - аби гроші. Це неправильно. Як-то кажуть "благими намірами викладена дорога у пекло"... Як люди вибирають роботу? Звісно, комусь пощастило народитися у багатій родині, навіть у сім'ї мільйонера. Але більшість - не такі. Є інша крайність - людина бомж від народження, бо батьки якісь такі. Гірше коли душа навіть не отримала людське народження - а є твариною, чи якимось демоном, привидом, а то й у пеклі страждає за гріхи (на щастя воно не вічне!)... Це все значить, що наша карма створює наше майбутнє народження (і теперішнє - результат минулої карми). Отже ми самі - "ковалі свого щастя". Отримали таке народження, таку родину, умови - на які заслуговуємо. Погано це чи ні? Суть не в цьому. Як казав Прабгупада: ви сильно не цікавтеся, "чому ми потрапили у цей матеріальний світ, як ми впали з духовного"... Що це змінює? Нам треба повернутися усім назад додому, до Бога. І тут виникає перше протиріччя. З одного боку, Головна відповідальність людського життя, народження - це розвинути чисту свідомість Крішни. Досягнути чистого повторення святих імен без образ (гріхів). Ну, є такі високі ідеали. З іншого боку, ми живему у цій майі-матерії, і доводиться підтримувати тіло. Якби ми жили на райських планетах, то може й не треба було важко працювати на городах, в полях - саджати рослини, аби то все виросло було що їсти. Населення раю набагато менше - є мільйони півбогів, але не мільярди. Хоча, це теж немало :-) Як подумати, то населення Індра-локи, райських планет (напевно там більшість півбогів живуть, так?), - подібне за численністю до населення якоїсь нашох земної країни. І, звісно, завжди, з іншого боку, на противагу півбогам, є у світі демони. Які живуть десь на нижчих планетах, але вони можуть літати по космосу і потрапити у рай, щоб там наоїти лиха. Наприклад, Диявол (Кала-пуруша) якось забрався на райське дерево і сказав Адамові та Єві - "їжте, не бійтесь - не помрете, станете як боги - Елохім". Ісус потім казав - "ви - елохім". Елохім значить боги. Або бог. І там же у Біблії сказано, що так звані боги чи "Бог" - Елохім чи Ель - впаде. Тобто Аллах, Елохім, Єгова - упаде :-) Але не будемо їх сильно критикувати, авраамічні релігії. Адже слова на позначення цих імен богів чи бога - походять із санскриту. Ель означає жертвопринесення (від санскр. Іле), а Яхва - це всі півбоги, або один з них, наприклад Шіва чи Агні. Але, як казав хтось з відомих геніїв "що дурні написали - хай вони ж і читають" :-) От навіщо було писати у Біблії, що на третій день Елохім створив рослини, а на четвертий той же Елохім - планети, зірки? Адже третій день творіння вказує явно на Маха-Вішну, який створив гігантські лотоси в кожній брахманді... І в кожному лотосі - "насіння" живих істоти, планет тощо. Тобто третій день творіння Біблії - це про Елохіма, який насправді Маха-Вішну. А от цетвертий день - це уже про Елохіма, який насправді є Брахмою. І тут чи то у мене якась шиза, чи у автора тих слів у Біблії :-) Річ у тому, що ... називати одним і тим же іменем різних Богів, тим більше так плутати звичану обумовлену істоту - Брахму, і Маха-вішну - це якась апарадга. І вам вона видається як священне писання. Авраамічна книга. Прабгупада ж чітко казав, що Авраамічні релігії - не є вічними. Тому закриваємо цю тему :-) Будемо краще медитувати як Ісус на Джаганнатха у храмі в Пурі :-) До речі, судячи з усього Папа Римський не медитує на Джаганнатха. Тому, толку в такій медитації того Папи? (перевірте сайт Ватикану - там є про медитацію). Отже, проблема роботи набагто складніша ніж здається. Для декого роботою стало написання свого священного писання. Біблії, Тори, Корану. Чи якось страшної Авести (і слава Богу що її спалив Македонський). Щоправда, є ще одна книжечка - Рігведа. У ній півбогів називають асурами, і також "асуратвам" (ну наче б то вони тут називаютсья не демонами а богами, хоча формально - як асури! прям реальна Авеста!) Але то також інша тема. Цар Кір 2, у Біблії названий помазанником Єгови (Шіви тобто, адже Яхва це епітет Шіви). Але той же Кір був зороастрійем. Тобто їх бог Ахура-мазда - це той самий Яхва. Або ж - Шіва. Але не Крішна чи Вішну. Хоча сікхізм - дещо цікавіша релігія. Тут набагто більше є ведичних елементів. Погано, коли сікхи "перетягують авторитет авраамічних релігій" на свій бік, відкидаючи авторитет Вед. Такий сікхізм є атеїстичним. До речі, нещодавно Папа Рим скьий казав, що "краще бути атеїстом, ніж ходити до церкви і при цьому ненавидіти ближнього". Хай думають, що то значить - ті, кому це цікаво :-) Іуда продав душу Дияволу (Кала-пуруші), і... так для нього виявилось важливіше гроші, замість віри у .. пророка. Ясно,що можна сильно Ісуса не жаліти. НУ розіп'яли його - то й що? От не було би християнства - то може на Русі збереглося би язичництво наше рідне. Вірили би у Вишеня ти Кришеня. А так... Ну розіп'яли його, ну подумаєш, Іуда його видав КДБ-істам. і що? Ви подивіться що витворяють зараз РПЦ у Росії? Їм не подобається ІСККОН, кришнаїти. Хотіли за екстремізм засудити Льва Толстого та Бгагавад Гіту як вона є... (там у Томську був убитий священник РПЦ якимось типом, що начитався Гіти, і він вважав себе кришнаїтом). Кажуть, що найбагатші люди - ті, хто створює свою релігію. Ну, якщо це пророки. Але тут є такий момент. Нещодавно у ІСККОН я почув, що ... хто з учнів Прабгупади переказав йго слова, що після смерті чи уходу Прабгупади, він буде проповідувати на нижчих планетах! І що, начеб-то, Прабгупада залишатиметься у самсарі, поки усі його учні не звільняться з неї! Ого! Я був у шоці! Я то чув, що не істиний гуру, - потрапить у пекло, і буде там, якщо через нього у пекло попадуть його учні. Так, цей світ - наче пекло (за Шопенгауером). Але Прабгупада пішов не у пекло, це точно. Хоча, подібно Ісусу, та й навіть краще за нього він може зручнувати пекло, самсару, якщо захоче... А ще лектор сказав, що на нижчій планетній системі релігія як у Радянському союзі - у підпіллі, тому там відданих переслідують. І невідомо що там робить Прабгупада (якщо це взагалі не спекуляція - треба підтвердження що він дійсно казав, що буде на нижчих планетах спасати душі)... Є навіть такі слова, що "гроші та святість - несумісні". Я от думаю. А хто це сказав? А чи можна йому вірити? Брахманам, наприклад, не заборонено отримувати пожертвування від учнів. Але ось момент! Якщо хтось бере учнів, стає ініціюючим гуру - то він залишатиметься у самсарі - поки не звільнить своїх учнів! Ого! А це ... дуже велика новина. Якщо так подумати, то в ІСККОН - десь з 80 гуру - вони учні Прабгупади (або учні Його учнів). у СНД - тільки Бгакті-Вігьяна та ЧЧЧ - приймають учнів - бо реба ж росіськомовним якось доносити істину... І що, вони обоє залишаться у самсарі? А ті інші учні Прабгупади, які стали приймати учнів, давати ініціації? Прям не віриться, що це правда! Кажуть, що основне багатство - це святе ім'я. І, як не дивно, то відданим, тобто гуру-вайшнавам, більше подобається повторювати джапу на чітках, а не кіртани, харі-нами-санкіртани... Дивно. Хоча можна сильно не переживати. Повторив собі 4 кола мантри в день - та роби що хочеш. Але не роби нічого, не читай навіть священних писань - поки не вичитаєш джапу. Але якщо дуже хочеться - то можна паралельно відкрити Гіту допустимо й читати (і в той же час читати джапу)... Якщо думки не контролюються, особливо... Я якось говорив з радником Папи Римского (ну приїхав він у Київ) з богословських питань. І він сказав "you should be responsible or you will go to hell. Money is good for you" А питання було до нього таке: "чистий відданний навіть готовий піти до пекла, аби служити Богу\Крішні"... Тому тут якась дивна така штука. Він таким чинов сказав, що гопі, які пішли у пекло заради Крішни - безвідповідальні. Але той радник не зрозумів що таке відповідальність. Відповідальність - це робити те, що порібно Крішні, навіть якщо вам весь світ каже (якісь там сектознавці чи атеїсти та інші критики) що "кришнаїти підуть у пекло", і "Крішна - це диявол"... Дурні вони, якщо так думають. Може вони й думають що "ми безумні, божевільні Христа ради" - ну хто ж їм лікар? Чому не бути розумнити Крішни ради замість цього? От хтосбь намалював картинку "Лев Толстой в пеклі"... Ну і де там правда? Ну і що що він критиквав РПЦ чи якусь там церкву? Але він був вегетаріанцем та читав Веди. Толстого звинувачували в безбожжі. Але ж самі християни усі поголовно - безбожники. Настіка. Бо відкидають Веди. А якщо приймають автортиет Вед - то уже не християни. Ситуація тут така ж як і з буддизмом та джайнізмом. Будда та Рішабга - то форми Вішну. Ісус - якийсь шакті-авеша-аватар. Але учні їх такими не вважають. Їм ці форми більш важливі ніж їх джерело. Так вони залишаються у ілюзії. І при цьому створюється багато релігій (ну я кщо мислити так, що є безліч брахманд, то у кожній своїх релігій тимчасових - повно, за трильнои років існування чи світів)... І хто тоді правий? Так, виходить, створити релігію - хороший бізнес. Але якщо в результаті гуру доведеться залишитися у самсарі - як боддгасаттва - і проповідувати десь ще комусь - реіанкарнувати і спасати - то навіщо таке потрібно? От я не хочу бути таким боддгісаттвою. Говориться ж у їхній мантрі: "якщо я піду у пекло - воно зруйнується, якщо я зустріну асурів - їх злі думки усмиряться",.. І перше пиаття: а чого це боддгісаттви зодять по пеклу? Ну ок, Бгактісіддганта та й Прабгупада якось казали що певні місця на землі - наче пекло, (наприклад, якщо вийти з храму вайшнавскього у Лондоні - там пекло), але то ж не буквально. Якщо напружує тютюн - ок, є аромамасло в пляшечці з собою. Особливо якщо воно називається "антитютю(н)"... Може Прабгупада, один і другий - і боддгісаттви, чи й краще за них... Але... Я хочу бути відповідальним і не йти у пекло :-) А щодо асурів. То тут також неясно. Прабгупада якось навіть кахав чи писав, що 99% населення - це такі собі маленькі Хіраньякашіпу. Та що тут говорити... Він ще казав, "усі в матеріальному світі - вороги Крішни", "ми усі - демони"... Вийдеш на вулицю, з храму чи з дому - а там пекло, й асури бігають. На кого не подивись - той курить, той п-є пиво чи горілку, хтось м'ясо продає чи їсть тощо. А другий - рекламує те. А ще інший - якийсь міністр охорони здоров'я виділяє мільйони з наших податків на закупівлю м'яса, що робиться зі священниз (чи ні) корів... І так держава йде у пекло - усі ті міністри, усі ті, хто з ними заодно... Чому про це пишу. Нещодавно була анекдотична історія, і... сумна заодно... Один хлопець прийшов у храм (ІСККОН). Ми з ним розговорились. І я його рпооджав до метро. І тут він такий підходить у кіоск шаурми й каже: "у вас есть что-то бесплатное для меня???" Продавець: "нет ничего бесплатного!" І той хлопець: "Я вам советую во избежании гнева божьего что-то мне дать бесплатно". Але не спрацювало. Продавець нічого не дав. Я просто сміявся. хчо пробував ситуацію загладити :-) Аби його не побили :-) (ми зайшли і прокляли весь Макдональдз на вічне пекло, за те що вони продають отаку гріховну їжу типу м'ясо корів тощо) :-) Але сумна історія така, що той хлопець був з паличкою, ціпком. Кульгав на одну ногу. Сказав - він випав з вікна 10-го поверху... Отак :-( Але каже знав, що Бог його захистить, що він не помре. Упав на землю... І далі теж було смішно. Він пішов до метро. Проситься пропустити його безкоштовно. І що ви думаєте? звісно не пустили. Він тоді дістає Бібілю і показує - "ось мій проїзний, що дозволює безкоштовно пройти"... Мені знову було смішно :-) Жінка сказала: "ні, віруючі повинні працювати!" Тоді той хлопець не довго думаючи відійшов убік, і почав перелазити через огорожу :-) Повільно, бо у нього зламана нога... З ціпком, ще сумкою... Ну, інка тільки дивилась і сказала: "це що, прикол?" Хлопець помахав мені рукою і поїхав... Отака історія. А сам він - на економіста вчиться, каже, що Ісус - його улюблений економіст... Але він не зміг точно сказати, в чому ж його економіка. Тет непростий момент. ОК, віруючі мають праюцвати. В тій же Біблії, наче, написано, що душа буде жива не їжею, хлібом, а словом Божим. Яке ми читаємо, чуємо, чи говоримо. Ну, мається на увазі слова вайшнавів, а не християн (особливо коли є відмінності, а то й протиріччя). Є така історія з Паоло Коельо "Алхімік". Коротко кажучи, там про краплю масла. Чоловік ходив бачив усе прекрасне у світі, але пролив краплю масла у ложчі. Забув. Не звернув увагу. Це якраз про віру. Та крапя масла - то наче наша віра. Або якийсь талант (віра теж "талант від Бога" як кажуть священники)... І його не можна закопати у землю. Або є історія про зерна. насіння. Його не можна сіяти на асфальт. Ну не проросте. А у землю - можна. Та й то при певних умов. До речі, якраз сьогодні мама говорила, що уже пора розсаду саджати - а потім весною висаджувати її на город на дачі... Ех знову буде купа роботи. Не хочеться ж! І знову доведеться запакувати плеєр леціями гуру, мантрами кіртанами тощо - щоб не померти від нудьги. А таки так - душа живе святими словами та мантрами, молитвами, божим словом... А робота - вона скоріше виснажує. Хоча от дивина. Написано у гороскопі, що для мене підходить (для Марса у будинку 10, артхи) - фізична робота. Навітья кась така типу охоронця тощо. Або фізкультура. Спорт. В здоровому тілі - здоровий дух. А я думаю. Хм. Ну тоді вже краще хатха-йога... Але йога-йогою... Флай-йога, ще якась - придумали усього. ОК, тіло треба підтримувати у формі. Але ... Якщо є якась робота - то людина займається йогою автоматично. Хоча то трохи не та йога. Тобто це до того, що якщо людина думає, що хатха-йога його приведе до Бога - це все одно що казати, що спорт або фізкультура - це релігія. Але ж це не так. Як це зв'язує нас з Богом? Та тільки так, що якась гармонія тіла та луші\духу (і Бога). Тіло має бути здоровим - ясно. Тому я задумався... Уже в мене на цьому сайті не одна сторінка про роботу та гроші. Якось я їздив авторстопом, і мені захотілось дуже працювати. Я запам'тав те відчуття. Думав, та будь-яку просту негріховну роботу - та й ок! Я ось до речі згадав як писав Прабгупада, що простий двірник може бути кращим, аніж показний йог (show-bottle spiritualist). Гірше, коли у нього є гріховні бажання, а він при цьому викладає йогу. Приклад - Вішвананда Свамі. Я ддумав, він вайшнав. Але написано у нього в медитації "кожен - це Нараяна"... До речі, Білія теж цим грішить. Там сказано, "ви - боги (Елохім)". Ну були ми Брахмами, то й що. уже не боги. Так, є божествена та демонічна природа. Іншої нема. І якийсь Саї Баба казав: "в будь-який момент я можу проявити свою божественність - готуйтесь!"... Але що то за магія - матеріалізувати щось... Пам'ятаю Авадгут Махарадж казав: "Я навіть не знаю, що краще - сахаджиїзм отакий, чи християнство". Складно сказати. І там і там - якась сахаджия. Настіка - це теж сахаджия. Атеїзм - це сахаджия. Сахаджия - це атеїзм. Християнство - це атеїзм. Іслам - це атеїзм. Буддизм - це атеїзм. Юдаїзм - це атеїзм. Джайнізм, сікхізм, зороастризм - це атеїзм. Атеїзми щодо Ведичних Богів. Ці усі релігії не приймають авторитет Вед. Повною мірою. Хоча навіть серед тих хто приймає Веди - є не проста ситація. Зовсім не ясно для кого є авторитетом Рігведа. Було б цікаво погуглити. Бо Рігведа називає півбогів асурами. деяких. не усіх. Чи є через це Рігведа атеїстичною? ні. Чи може то апарадга, що там таке написано? Хтойого знає чомутам таке написано. МОже то просто слова асура замість ішвара. Як у випадку маха-ішварі (магешварі), та маха-асурі. Це імена тієї ж майа-деві, Дурги, дружини шіви, "Парам-ішвари" згідно з шіваїзмом. І, до речі, свідки Єгови, у своїй Біблії на гінді, називать свого Бога Парамешвара. Але хто то? Ясно, що не Крішна. Більше схоже на Шіву. Є Біблія навіть на санскриті. Якось там називається той Елохім, чи то Адітья-Пуруша чи що. Можна глянути що воно таке. Взагалі, оці всі зв'язки між релігіями - це цікава річ. Інше діло, що це мало кому потрібно. З одного боку, віддані просто говорять про вайшнавізм. А невідданим не цікаві зв'язки з Ведами. Тому... Це все просто в якомусь смислі суха гйана. Хоча й цікава. Для того, аби самому розбіратися й переконатися, що Ведична релігія, вайшнавізм (санатана-дгартма) - найкраща, найчистіша релігія. у всіх світах. Все включено - де знайти роботу з проживанням Людей, які повелись на роботу в Києві, перетворюють на бомжів Устроиться работать на круизный лайнер Кто зарабатывает 20 000 гривен и больше Работа промоутером на раздачу листовок в ТЦ Не дуже мені й хочеться знову йти працювати промоутером. Може краще написати свою книгу? Бестселер? Тілько його потім треба буде якось продавати... Теж, можна надрукувати флаєри. Роздавати. Це ж дешево. І там буде написана адреса сайту, де можна книгу скачати - за гроші. Мені вже набридає писати все тут за бесплатно. Хочу робити якісний контент. Але це - мій час. Моя енергія. Мені люди кажуть - "тебе вампірять люди- ти роздаєш їм свою енергію, свої ідеї, думки, знання, досвід тощо - чому ти не береш за це гроші?". Крім того у мене немає брахманічної ініціації - я не давав обіцянки жити тільки за пожертвування... Гроші заробляти - не гріх. Є таке слово польське - "Грош". Це валюта Польська. І одразу напрошується асоціація з словом "Гріх". Ну, в якомусь смислі гроші - це еквівалент гріха. Бо як-тільки щось оцинив грішми, і взяв корисливо щось від когось - то хіба це не гріх? Як казава Авадгут Махарадж "ти - брахман. брахмани були прокляті - у них ніколи не буде грошей. навіщо тоі гроші? "гуру бізнес" небезпечна річ". Але я думаю про інше. Я говорив з атеїстом Дулуманом. Бачив його книги. З атеїзму... І це друкується, піариться. Може зараз менше. Менші ніж за часів радянського союзу, за часів його життя. То чому віддані не можуть писати свої книги? Прабгупада доречі казав - "пишіть книги"! Інше діло - їх потім неможливо надрукувати. Можна піарити Прабгупаду. Інших вайшнавів. В цьому щось є. Якщо вони святі, або якщо це книги про аватарів. Про пророків, про щось священе, божественне. Не обов'зяково тільки вузько-вашнавське. Є хороша тема - "вищий смак". І можна на цьому сайті писати якісь статті. Але якщо то буде безкоштовно - то у мене буде мало мотивації писати їх... З іншого боку, я не можу сказати, що зовсім у мене її немає. Просто часто виходить у мене так, що я щось роблю, а не знаю як на цьому заробити. Є мистецтво заробляти гроші. Можна просто працювати (як я), а можна ще я заробляти. І тут є якась різниця. Просто працювати - це, можливо, більше для себе. Ну там, для родини чи сім'ї. Ну - на дачу поїхав і саджаєш там сад-город тощо. Але "харчові технології", я зрозумів - то не моє. Комусь подобається на кухні щось готувати. У кожного свої якісь інтереси. Комусь подобається на городі на Землі бавитись... Хоча то теж трохи каторга... Було раніше кріпацтво. Коли люди були закріплені за землею, і працювали як воли... Але не просто на себе. Скоріше - на пана. На якогось рабовласника (у Давній Греції точно знаю були раби, навіть філософи серед них - також)... Потім це відмінили. І людям дали свободу. Тепер вони не знають що робити з нею... Я якось був у лікарні. І не було ані комп'ютера, ані планшету чи телефону тощо... І я от думаю... Жах який! Так хотілось щось писати. Взяв ручку, зошит, і став... програмувати... А потім вийшлов з лікарні - почав робити гру. Але потім той ентузіазм пройшлов. Уже не хотілося ніякої гри. Просто ми там грали у шахи, в лікарні, а тепер - який смисл робити таку гру, коли на свободі і все добре, здоровий (відносно здоровіший)... Шевечнко був кріпаком. Йому забороняли творити якось у в'язниці. Але викупили з кріпацтва. Тобто суть у тому, що якщо талант є - та вас викуплять із кріпацтва. Взагалі-то, ми як ті кріпаки - закріплені за якимись матеріальними тілами, у формах людей, на планеті Земля. І не виберешся звідси! А як? Є мокша. Мукті. звільнення з кріпацтва самсари, з цього положення раба... Але також не слід плутити рабство матерії, і ... наше положення відданого слуги Бога... Невже Бог - рабовласник, експлуататор? Є такі два поняття - бгукті та мукті. Іншими словами, це насолода (матерією, маєю, і навіть гріхом) і відречення від цього. Або як казав Шрідгар Махарадж - експлуатація замість насолода. От прям згадується, що в інструкції до кожного пристрою (якщо вона є), написано - "інструкція з експлуатації"... Ага, ми експлуататори :-) Техніка - наші раби, вони як роботи виконують наші бажання. Але з іншого боаку кажуть китайці, що той, хто з технікою має справу - той механізує свідомість, втрачає душу, не слудує дао... І потім з'являються такі тези, що "здоровіше - не працювати за ПК. Краще займись йогою, спортом, або бери лопату в руки і йди на город чи в сад копай картоплю, саджай" тощо... І якщо ми живемо у місті, то завжди є вибір. Можна поїхати в село - і це в якомусь смислі деградація на щабель нижче, у минуле, не технологічне середовище. Хоча можна купити, звісно, якісь сівалки. От мій дід займався раціоналізацією сіл.госп-ва. Помер. Був матеріалістом... А у нас на дачі мало того раціоналізаторства. "Електро (та бензо) коса", бензопила, та й наче усе. А так - лопата, граблі, сапи, - який жах! Я не хочу цим займатись. Краще я вже знайду собі на літо рооту десь! Тим же промоутером. Хай батьки їдуть на дачу на город, а я буду працювати! Навіть якщо треба працювати зранку до вечора, в якомусь торговому центрі роздавати флаєри - хай за невеликі гроші - 400 грн за день, може й довший ніж стандартний - 8 год, все одно це краще ніж працювати на городі. Звісно, є робота усяка. Є демотиватор - не будеш працювати - попадеш у село. Не зможеш платити за квартиру - заберуть. Не зможеш платити за дачу - теж заберуть. Залишишся без квартири, житла - бужеш бомжувати (якщо немає пенсії). А щодо пенсії - теж не просто. Якщо я стану старим - то як буду заробляти. Не буду вже стояти в торговому центрі, флаєри роздавати.... Писав Рузов (Патіта Павана), що у віці людина має стати прикладом для інших. Особливо пенсіонер. І треба почати з себе... Велика робота - це робота з бур'янами :-) А ле не тими, що на городі. А на городі нашого серця, нашої свідомості, душі. Усякі там ростуть гріхи, усякі анартхи, погані думки, бажання, помисли. Є речі, які нам не дають зосередитися на Богові. Послаблюють концентрацію... Ми як люди - складаємося з двох частин. Одна - це душа. Власне я як жива істота. Плюс в нагрузку - матеріальне, фізичне тіло. Ех, навіщо я вчив фізику? потратив даремно час. Китайську, ще якісь мови, і ладно мови. А стільки всього в голову пакували... Як кажуть гуру, наша матаріалістична, мирська освіта - це "м'ясокомбінат". Людина народжується нормальною. Відносно чистою та щасливою. І потрапляє у соцім, де починають її вампірити, форматувати... І добре, якщо вас відформатують віддані. А якщо не віддані? Якщо формат вийде таким, що відформатуєте не те, що треба? Атеїсти форматують релігію. Релігія форматує атеїзм. Держава також форматує бізнес. Бізнес форматує різні посади. І на кожному з цих рівнів є якісь керівники, менеджери, хто це все вирішує як що треба форматувати. І, звісно, це все залежить від знання. Брахманів, учителів. Є таке поняття, формат та неформат. На радіо ви не можете поставити проповіді Авадгута Махараджа (ну допустимо на якесь ... Просто Радіо)... Або хоч би й Прабгупади - бо не формат! Але якщо є якесь християнське радіо - то ок. там свій формат - можна просувати свого гуру... Але там також задіяні гроші. І щоб просувати що б то не було - треба гроші, реклама. І якісь технології. Не гріх задіяти (негріховні) технології у служінні Богу. Отже... Як піарити свою книгу, свій сайт через інтернет? Як зробити свої курси, і продавати їх? Є окремі сайти - ти там реєструєшся, і платиш гроші. Розміщаєш свій курс (медитації, програмування, філософії, психології, йоги, вегетаріанства тощо) - і назначаєш ціну. Є певні вимоги. Довжина курсу. Стільки-то годин мінімум. Або стільки-то сторінок мінімум (знаків-літер)... Усяка робота - це гроші. Час - це гроші. На роботу тратиться час - і вона має бути оцінена. Є такий момент, що люди не хочуть платити за роботу. Я можу зрозуміти комп'ютерних піратів. Сам такий :-) Є чудовий фільм - "пірати Кремнієвої долини", про Стіва Джобза та Білла Гейтса... Але суть не в цьому. Піратство - це крадіжка. От ми купили ліцензіні Віндовз. Я про це вже десь писав віршиками. Виявилось, що: - у Майкрософті (вони розробили віндовз, а головний у них - Білл Гейтс) працюють тисячі сексуальних збоченців - голубих, транссексуалів тощо - Білл Гетс, фого фонд, потратив 1 100 000 доларів на створення презервативів. З них - 100 000 доларів "пожертвував" на презервативні технології з коров'ячих сухожиль! От вам і пекло... Шановний Білле Гейтсе, пане, шановна Майкросотф - запрошую вас у пекло! Ласкаво прошу! Вас там уже зачекались! Але як би ми не ненавиділи Майкрософт, я користуюсь їх Віндовз (у мене на цьому ноутбуці, на якому я це набираю - Віндовз 7)... Тому кожна матеріальна технологія - це "палка про два кінці"... З одного боку є якесь добро, але є й зло. Адже матерія - це майа. Якоюсь мірою. І ми настільки погрузилися у цю маю, ілюзію, матрицю, що уже за мільйони життів, у нас перегоріло будь-яке бажання займатися духовною практикою. Якщо воно взагалі коли-небудь було чи з'являлося... І, як-то кажуть, "брахманда бграміте бгагйаван джіва гуру Крішна прасаде пайа бгакті лата біджа"... Ми подорожуємо по брахманді, всесвіту, і після мільйонів життів на різних 14 планетних системах у 8 400 000 видах живих істот, ми нарешті потрапили на Землю і стали людьми... І зустріли істиного святого, гуру, з духовного світу. Говінду Махарджа (наприклад я). І це знову про сім'я. Про насіння, про зерно і про город. Можна посіяти насіння у хороший грунт і воно проросте. Брахма "засіяв" весь всесвіт живими істотати. І ми колись такими як він були (за Прабгупадою). Але... Тепер самі заплутались... Як-то кажуть - "начудили", натворили... так, це чудо - створити світ, або й не просто неживі поанети з природою на кожній... Ні, на кожній планеті, та й зірці - є життя - за Ведами... Чудово? Скільки є прекрасних істот чарівних, магічних, у різних релігіях, чи міфах... Може якісь міфи й вигадки, може якісь бестіарії описують вигаданих істот. Але... Може то просто хтось не вірив що вони реальні, то й сказав, що бестіарій - то про вигадані істоти... От мені духовний учитель дав завдання читати Махабгарату, робити по ній гру. Думаєте це так просто? Особливо коли відволікають на роботу. А ще хочеться читати якісь писання, і ... іноді ходити в храм. Зараз я трохи звільнився. Переклав знафомому книгу. Невелику. Про здоров'я для дітей. Переклав з укр мови на англ мову. І заробив не веикі гроші. Потратив на дурниці, на здоров'я, подарунки :-) Але суть в тому, що є речі більш важливі, а є - менш важливі. Я якось ходив у центр зайнятості. Думав, яку собі роботу, професію вибрати... І одразу помітив - "о! філософ!". Правда, потреба у філософах не така вже й велика. Але у кожному універі є свій філософ, своя кафедра... Але якщо "скільки людей - стльки філософів", то кожна людина - це окрема "кафедра" :-) А раз є кафедра філософія - кожна людина - це оркемий університет. ну чи хоч би інститут... ну ладно, школа... Може дитсадок? :-) Все залежить від рівня тих людей... Допустимо, є бомжі. Бог дав їм таланти, але вони їх пропили. Таланти - це і гроші, і знання. Уміння, навичкИ, досвід... Він часто передається від батьків. Якщо не пощастило, то можна - "з грізі - у князі"... "Кто бил ничем - то станет всем"... А буває навпаки... Це все карма. Злети та падіння. Як білка у колесі, ми то підіймаємось на вищі рівні, то на нижчі. Наприклад, зробив собі фото аури. Оранжева вона (як і має бути у архітектора :-) правда не знаю як у інших архітекторів)... Але аура міняється він наших думок, дій... Карми одним словом... А ще є гороскоп... І можна ковиряися у цьому так довго - що все життя потратиш - стільки цікавого. стільки книжок, бібілотек, сайтів, аудіокниг, відеолекцій, проповідей, філософій скільки! Казава Госвамі Махарадж: не бери від життя усе! Бери тільки найголовніше! Це - певний орієнтир. Це не значить, що кожен повинен стати святим. Хоча це було би класно :-) Безліч людей живуть як гріхастхи. Я то хотів би жити як брахмачарі у храмі. Може колись доросту (якщо дозволить здоров'я). Була якось така розмова у храмі. Віддана одна каже: "вам би аби подешевше! а коли ви ініцацію отримували, ви не думали, що віддаєте найдорожче - усю душу своєму гуру?"... Якщо чесно - не думав. Зовсім. Думав, що у секту попав, а ініціація - просто дивний ритуал :-) віршик вийшов :-) І до чого це усе? до того, що треба поливати росток віри. Який дав гуру. Тобто перш за все - повторювати хоч би 4 круги махамантри в день. Краще зранку. Встав - і читаєш джапу. Якщо можеш - лягай о 20-00, і вставай о 4-00, як хотів Прабгупада. Буде більше благості. Краще вставати і медитувати у брахма-мухурту. А крім ростка відданості, є зе у бур'яни. Про це я вже казав. А ще, йде дощ :-) І рослини проростають... Є люди, які взагалі викорчовують рослини... І якщо вони не правильного формату - то їх можуть "відформатувати"... І важливо не переплутати добро і зло, гріх та святе. І як не дивно, у цьому у багатьох люей - каша у голові. Не просто у людей. Навіть у святих, пророків, які створювали релігії, які писали свої (так звані) священні (особливо якщо вони називають себе вічними, але суперечать Ведам, вайшнавізму) писання... Чому, чому, скажуть мені, в багатьох, більшості релігіях так поширене м'ясоїдіння? Тому що це дозвололили засновники цих релігій. І все... Вони ввжаються святими, а то й богами, божественими істотами. Люблять їсти м'ясо. Називають це "маха-прасадом" Ісуса, Мохамада, Мойсея, Зороастра тощо.. Якби я не жив у Україні, мене би це не хвилювало так сильно. Впринципі, можна штучно від цього відгородитися... "моя хата скраю - нчого не знаю". Можна не звертати на негатив уваги. І це правильно... Дивно, що є чимало книг, в яких віддані так багато пишуть про негатив, і так мало про позитив... Я от навіть згадав, а чому це проповідь Бгакті-Сіддганти на 99 відсотків була про те, чи бгакті не є? Тобто про вищий смак говорилось лише 1% часу??? А чому не 100%? Ні, я зараз не кажу про раса-лілу, якісь там сокровенні речі, що Шукадев ходив голим, як Крішна украв одяг гопі тощо. Я не думаю, що це слід важати виим смаком. Крішна ж - Мадана-Мохан, тобто Бог, який забирає хіть... Є багато нектарних речей у світі. У будь-якій культурі, релігії... Але... Я от задумався... А може я став "жертвою" пропаганди невідданих, які кажуть, що ми - сектанти, заангажовані однією темою? Адже який смисл у цих усіх другорядних темах? Є лекції Данді Махараджа, про ведичну науку, космологію тощо - і можна їх просто транскрибувати... І найкраще - це якще учень просто робить те, що хоче від нього гуру. Ну так, лекції рос мовою. Хочеть перекладати бгаджани на укр мову... Впринципі, це може й цікавіше. Я колись зловив себе не думці, що мені набридла проза... Але треба усе узгоджувати з гуру. Якщо поки немає благословіння (хоча Ачйута Прія казав, що можна буде надрукувати вайшнавський пісенник укр мовою! якщо буде контент)... І от я думаю - є різні ідеї. Різні думки. Спеціалізації... Я якось займався безкоштовним перекладом... Перекладав для сайту Ванімедіа. От просто кидав усе і дуже хотілось... Перекладати уривки Прабгупади на укр мову. Але перша проблема - я зрозумів що переклад в парі англ-укр мова йде значно повільніше, ніж у парі рос-укр... Але російську у нас знають добре. Здавалось би. можна й не перекладати! Але... є моменти. У мене мізки краще працюють укр мовою. Рідною... Материнською, солов'їною :-) (які там ще є епітети?)... Назбиралося стільки думок, що прям не знаю за що хапатися... Як казали в ІСККОН не раз: "нас ІСККОН так заплутав, що ми не знаємо що робити з цим!" Тому, щоб все було простіше - є настанови гуру. "Слухай не свій розум,свою ахамкару, а роби те, що просить гуру"... Отак... Як казав Говінда Махарадж: "Я дав чітки багатьом, але хто мій учень - буде видно"... Звісно, одразу задумуєшся, а що я зробив власне для Говінди Махараджа? Прабгупада - це добре, але раз ініціація тут - то й бульше можливостей реалізації (талантів) - тут... Але це теж - на перший погляд. Я не відкрию нікому секрет, що ІСККОН - значно більша організація. І ті, хто це читає, але є "фанатиком гуру ШЧСМ" - може далі не читати. Боя буду порівнювати можливості реалізації талантів, та розвитку їх... у ІСККОН, та ШЧСМ. Перше - фіщгармонь. Я про це уже багато писав. Скажу тільки, що ... це робота - навчитися на ній добре гарно грати... А важливе питання - для кого? Для себе? Для відданих? Невідданих? Концерти давати? Явно, що я на цьому не зароблю... Хоча, як-то кажуть віддані "для себе" і "Для Крішни" - зовсім різні речі... А я от думаю... Що це за дурня? От наприклад, ми даруєму комусь щось, так? От я купив якісь чудові речі (лед-контролер і гарні ручки)... Вони мені дуже подобались, але я не довго думаючи подарував :-) І я радий. Тобто я спочатку зробив для себе. ПОдумав - а воно мені треба? О, так! Треба! Мені це подобається. А коли подобається - то ділишся цим нектаром з іншими. І тоді це уже не просто для себе - але й для віддани (чи не відданих), і для гуру, і для Крішни !!! І коли япочув нещодавно фразу в ІСККОН "на Зоряному коли граєш на фізгармоні, то одразу добре відчуваєш різницю - чи граєш для себе чи для Крішни"... Я задумався... Також на цьому тижні у мене була розмова з одним відданим. Він бас гітарист... Знайомий з музикантами Руслани, Гайтани, Шанті Піпл та Атмасфери. Цікаво з ним говорити. Заробляє хороші гроші... На кораблі грає на бас гітарі по нотах. Заробляє ХХХХ доларів в місяць... (не скажу хто - секрет, може він не хоче щоб я писав про нього)... Але була з ним така розмова, що він не виступає з цими гуртами Шанті Піпл та Атмасфера, ні. А тільки грає з ними так собі, тренується. Напевно, це те, що можна сказати - для себе грає... Але може грати для людей - за гроші. Теж добре - по нотах навчився грати - і молодець. Людям подобається- вониплатять... Ідем далі... Якщо подумати так вцілому про всю музику, то яка вона? Якісна? Хороша? у всьому важлива якісь. Казав Данді Махарадж: усе треба робити професійно. І бажано зосередитися хоч би на пару місяців на одному - буде результат... І я от хочу подумати, які у мене перспективи в плані фізгармоні чи синтезатора. От подобається ж кіртан! Кажуть же віддані, що той хто не танцює і не співає в кіртані - той не зрозумів філософію... Або як ще є слова у ЧЧ, що "той, зто не купається у цьому океані нектару - той... не може бути звільненим із самсари наступні мільйони кальп"...! Так, одна кальпа - це день Брахми, по пам'яті - десь так 4,3 млрд років! І помножте на мільйони! Отак! Дивіться навколо - скільки є людей усюди! На вулицях люди ходять, і не знають нічого про Харе Крішна. Або знають досить поверхово... Або ображають (вважають, що всі ми демони)... Суть не в цьому :-) Махавір Махарадж порадив навчитися грати на мріданзі... Ех... Але це певна напруга. Ходити в храм пішки (або тратити на це гроші)... Їх же треба мати! От хочеться не пішки ходити в храм, по 30 хв, а тролейбусом чи маршруткою під'їхати... Взагалі, треба шукати мотивацію... Нажаль, я пізно став про це думати... Але повинна бути мотивація для роботи. Хочеться потрапити на вайшнавський фестиваль - ІСККОН - на Гауранзі в Карпатах я не був - але він україномовний значною мірою! треба побувати! може цього року туди зганяти? Є ще Бгакті Сангама - раз був - "нєізгладімие впєчатлєнія"... А за кордоном? Крім Вудстоку я ніде не був... Мало я цікавлюся фестивалями. А це не правильно... Є ще фест "Холі" в Києві. Там пару сот грн вхід... Отже, є багато класних речей, і якщо просто сидіти вдома за компом, то можна все пропутити... Також, спілкування - це важливо. Ходити до відданих у храм, особливо ІСККОН. Ну, хоч би той що поряд з моїм домом - на Дмитрієвській. А на Зоряному можна й з інтернету подивитися... Є ще намахати, групи спілкування вдома... Досить просто зайти на сайт https://vaishnavaseva.net/obshhinyi/ і вибрати собі групу спілкування. Зателефонувати (для цього потрібен телефон, що вирішується, хоча за нього теж треба платити - або самому, або батькам) - і дізнатися чи можна прийти, коли. Якщо так - запланувати і приїхати. Це ж не важко? треба тільки захотіти, бажання. І час. І мотивація. Питання: навіщо? Мотивація і демотивація - два популярні слова. Купа є мотиваторів, демотиваторів у інтернет. Одні на щось мотивують, інші від чогось демотивують... Звісно, якщо говорити про свідомість Крішни, то слід демотивувати від грізовно діяльності, від гріхів, образ, а мотивувати на чисте віддане служіння, прагення до святості, читання священних писань, - служіння святим... Але де ви їх знайдете тих святих зараз. Багато, більшість живуть у Індії. Хтось з ни ніколи не буває не те що в Україні, а навіть за межами Індії. Якщо то хороші йоги, гуру - їх можна знайти в інтернет. Хтось з них, більшість - говорить місцевою мовою, типу гінді чи бенгалі. Інші ж - ... можуть англійську знати. І добре, якщо є у них свої сайти. Тоді їх на них можна зайти, подивитися, чим вони займаються. Якщо то вайшнави - чудово. Є безліч сайтів ІСККОН. ІСККОН Бангалор наприклад (там булу зустріч з Далай Ламою). У них дуже гарний храм, архітерктура просто прекрасна! І тут є вибір - хто гуру? чи він у ШЧСМ? Чи у ІСККОН, чи навіть поза вайшнавами? Вчитися можна у багатьох людей. Навіть так: у кожного.Тілько в окремих випадках це більш ефективно, в інших менш ефективно. Та й навчитися можна різним речам. Можливо. А питання: щонам треба? Це - питання економіки: попит та пропозиція. Як кажуть, "попит породжує пропозицію". Хороші слова. Якщо є попит на духовне знання - то цілком реально створити пропозицію його. І от на тому сайті - vaishnavaseva.net - можна подивитися яка є пропозиція. Які пропозиції духовних груп спілкування. Нажаль, я не і ІСККОН, тому на Зоряний відданим ШЧСМ не можна (не знаю що це за політика така і чому, я не один такий)... Але можна спілкуватися особисто. До речі, було би класно з кимось познайомитися з прабгу таких намахат вдома в Києві, хто вміє грати на фізгармоні або сам вчиться. А до речі говорив Нітьянандою дасом про це, але не знаю що буде якщо з ним грати. Він музикант, але трохи невизначений. Але це інша тема. В ІСККОН звісно люди більш "продвинуті"... Але я-таки задумався: а чи правда, що на Зоряному от прям так грають для Крішни? Коли приходять люди - то це вже гра для людей. А фестиваль по неділях - це також гра для нових людей, невідданих, гостей. Може вони стануть відданими. Тому слад грати так, аби їх зацікавити, аи їм сподобалося ...От чому такі великі артисти як Лама, Джордж Харрісон тощо - чому їм мало місця в колі відданих, ІСККОН? Якось ЧЧЧ казав, що талантовиті люди, створюють щось - але не так, що вони протиставляють одне другомУ, себе іншим. Як сказала Лама: "мені тут чудово, на Зоряному, я вегетріанка, але не виділяю, що якась ця чи інша віра краща. Мені всюди добре. І тут також добре"... Є ще Саті Казанова, але вона у Вішвананди... Такого собі Сахаджиї. Так, Вішвананда - реально сахаджия, і це ясно з його пісенника. І слів "кожен - це Нараяна". І гріш ціна його тілаці. І цого ініціаціям. Ну, може якесь сукріті у нього є. Є ініціація у істиного (але хто зна) вайшнава-гуру. Але то інша тема. Вони, Вішвананда, також гарно грають на фізгармоні. Але, я навть не знаю... Щоб грати музику, треба також задати психологічне питання: а навіщо?От я приходжу у храм на Зоряний, а мене питають: а навіщо ти прийшов? Треба дати відповідь, навіщо мені кіртани? Може вони не потрібні? Досить джапи? Я думаю, що у Сатья-югу музики було значно менше, а то й не було... І нанців, та співів. Хоча, певно-таки були... Але якби були тоді кіртани, то не кзаали б, що основна практика сатья-юги - це медитація у позі лотоса із заплющеними очима... Звісно, музика - це добре. Особливо якщо вона медитативна. Сітар. Госвамі Махарадж. Харрісон також грав на сітарі. І цікаво, що це - неформат, але Госвам Махарадж грає на "неформат"-інструменті... Але діло не стільки у музиці, як у словах. Наприклад, є хороша музика, яка римується з Харе Крішна мантрою. Допустимо, моєму однокурснику подобалася Бенні Беннасі "Сетісфекшн". Це не культурно, звісно. Але суть - задоволення. Але Харе Крішна - то задоволення. Потім цей мій однокурсник зіграв мені на гітарі "Харе Крішна"... Можна й самому освоїти гітару, бас-гітару. Є ж повно муз інструментів. Але є синтезатор. Комп програми. Що вибрати з цих 128 інструментів? Можна просто заради приколу зробити програмку Соль-Ре-Соль. У цій штучній мові є невелика кількість слів (ну, тисячі напевно), і кожномувідповідають якісь ноти. Цікаво, чому? Як звучать ті чи інші слова у цій мові? А різними інструментами якщо зіграти... Але якщо йти таким шляхом, то тут виникає одна річ: ми нае "аудіалізуємо", озвучаємо слова. Тобто перетворюємо слова, їх смисл - на музичні емоції, якщо казати грубо. Але є й інше - коли ти слухаєш Харе Крішна - кіртан, то в тебе входять якісь думки... Так, слід грати так, щоб людина задумалась: "О, який Крішна, Мадана-Мохан! Джаганнатх!" тощо... А не "який поганий кіртанія", який у нього поганий голос, як він погано грає та співає... Усюди важлива - якість. Сахаджия - це якраз підробка, дешевка. Але й тут є дві проблеми: одна крайність - це академічність. Хтось добре знає музику, грамоту, сольфеджіо, теорію гармонії, композиції тощо, але не уміє чи не хоче грати кіртани... Я не кажу, що я добре щось знаю. Але я також не вмію добре зіграти... А інше, коли без уміння лдина грає - і виходить лажа... І треба досвід От якраз цже не вперше я чую від ведучих кіртанів: відкриваєш відео-урок по фізгармоні, і повторюєш... Все просто... Якщо мелодія чудова - можна її грати знову і знову. Чому ні? У мене є записи кіртанів - які я слухаю, одні й ті ж треки - по десятки разів. Бо гарні, надихають. Прмя нектар. Нае особисто присутній на найбільшому фестивалі ІСККОН, і прям от зараз,в цей момент, тут і зараз, сьогодні - у тебе свято, найбільше. Той нектар, який ми шукаєм - от він... Ну, якщо ШЧСМ не любить фізгармонь - я не буду з ними про це говорити, і піду у підпілля :-) а якщо хто з відданих це читає і проти - ми можеме про це поговорити :-) тільки не кажіть що, грати на фізгармоні - це гріх. Ви думаєте, що це я для себе граю? Ну ок, тоді буду грати дл себе. Так, щоб я відчував, що музика допомагає мені входити в медитацію. Не обов'язково це буде фізгармонь. Може сітара. Може ще щось... Звісно, є ріщні муз програми. Не обов'язково музиканту ставати програмістом. Я от читав книгу фізичну, і казали там. Що фізик ризикує стати програмістом :-) Але мені більше подобається програмування. Тоді розумієш, що відбувається. Не просто якісь уривки інофрмації, а цілісна картина. Якщо є програма, яка працює як слід від початку до кінця - це успіх. А може то гра... Ну, чи комп гра по Махабгараті, Рамаяні... Чи то гра - на фізгармоні - кіртан... І те подобається, і те... А сатролог каже, якщо тобі не платять за твою роботу - то це нікому не треба. Гроші - як повітря. Як можна дити без грошей? Тому... Вбік теорію. Шукаю шляхи піарити свою книгу... Свій майбутній бестселлер :-) (сподіваюсь колись я його напишу :-) ну не вийде - так і буде, але треба спробувати :-) ) Как продать книгу через интернет Категория:Робота